The Innocent Have the Darkest Secrets
by dance76326
Summary: Jamie is a young adult and Sophie is a teenager who still believe in the guardians but something has happened to Sophie after she turned 16. Will the guardians and her brother be able to save her from Pitch?Warning: Well not really a warning but this is my first fan fiction so please no hate, if you don't like it don't read it,also somethings might change,not sure,maybe swearing.
1. Prolouge

_**I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians**_

_**Prologue**_

Hi my name is Sophie Bennett and I just turned 16, people know me as Jamie's little sister back in Burgess. But here I don't really have any friends and tend to keep to myself. A lot changed since I moved with my dad to California when I was 5 or 6. I didn't remember much when it happened. All I remembered was my parents arguing in the middle of the night, I got scared so I ran to Jamie's bedroom and we comfort each other, the next thing I knew my dad put me in his car and we drove off without Jamie or my mom.

Now my dad works for a big and successful company, though sadly he has to go on a lot of business trips, sometimes he brings me because I do online school, which is easier for me to practice my hobby's. See, I'm very competitive and I have this constant urge to be the best at everything because he made me do them and practice 24/7 but he's always busy with work so I don't have to practice all day and now I have all these art,dance,gymnast,tennis,swimming, and singing awards.

I'm not the perfect innocent little girl like the people in Burgess believed I was because I'm different, I have special powers, and not just one but many more I still don't know how to master all of them yet. Some of them are for good and some of them are for bad, the ones for bad are very hard to control. Maybe it's good that I'm alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Jamie's Plan

Jamie's P.O.V

James Bennett is now 22 and a top book selling author in New York City, married, and he still believes in the guardians. The only thing unhappy in his life was his family besides his wife, He hasn't seen his father and sister since he was 10 or 11 years old leaving Jamie's mom to live as a single parent and work two jobs just to keep the house. He never forgave his father for taking Sophie and walking out on his wife and son, he still doesn't.

Since it's Summer, Jamie and his wife, Olivia who he met in college, were going to go on a trip but Olivia is a web designer and she has to go on a week-long business trip to .

Before she had gotten into the cab he had told her "Have fun on your trip and try not to fall asleep during the meetings." She giggled at him. When they had met it was like they knew they were suppose to be with each other the rest of their life's.

"Are you still going to try and find your dad and sister?", for some reason he couldn't get his sister out of his head even though he always thought about her and hoped she was okay.

"Of course, don't worry I'll get help from Jack and the rest of the guardians! Go have fun on your trip and work hard." They kissed and hugged each other goodbye before Olivia got in her taxi which would take her to the airport.

Jamie had got Jack to call the rest of the guardians so he could ask them to help him find Sophie. He knew they would, especially Jack and Bunnymund. You're probably surprised Jamie still believes in the guardians being all grown up and everything, but since they found out about the night Sophie and his dad left they paid extra attention to him. They helped him get through his darkest times while growing up.

All the guardians got to his apartment and as soon as they did he instally asked if they could help him find Sophie to make sure she was okay. Just as he predicted they all accepted to help him, he so grateful to them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Unexpected Welcome

Sophie sighed as she sat alone on the couch watching reruns of "_Boy meets world" _while eating cereal in her comfy clothes.  . 

. 

After she finished her breakfast she cleaned up her dishes and got dressed. She decided to go outside on the front porch and paint/sketch. It's peaceful to hear and smell the slightly drizzling rain. Sophie was a prodigy just at a lot of hobby's but art was one of her special talents even though she didn't see it, she was letting her pencil guide her hand while she zoned out it mays always seem like she concentrating but really whatever she is thinking about she will draw something similar to it. That's one way she blows off steam.

Jamie's P.O.V.

We all took a portal to L.A. California, when we got there I told the others that we should split up into teams: Jamie/Jack/Bunnymund and Tooth/North/Sandy. This way North can call me if they find Sophie first or get into any trouble, same goes for us.

We've been looking for over than an hour, I tried asking other teens who could have possibly gone to school with her but I didn't get any answers. It's like she fallen off the face of the earth, no knew who he was talking about.


	4. Authors Note

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-fa0decae-e732-237a-ee3b-b896e6cd420c"span style="font-size: 32px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Hello! Kiley here again, sorry this isn't a new chapter but I just need to know if you guys like this story. Tell me so I can decide whether I need to put up a new chapter or not./span/span/p 


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in soooooooooo long I have just procrastinated a lot and I know this is a short chapter but tomorrow I will update again and hopefully be longer. Don't worry, I have my next idea for the next and upcoming chapters. Review and Enjoy!**

**Jamie's P.O.V.**

While we were still searching I had a thought that I should of had an hour ago, I decided to call my dad. After a few rings he picked up. After a few rings he picked up.

**Matthew:Hello?**

**Jamie:Hey dad it's me, your son.**

There was a little bit of silence. His dad was probably shocked to hear his son's voice that he hasn't heard in 11-12 years so he tried to sound casual.

**Matthew:Hey, how are you?**

**Jamie:Good, you?**

**Matthew:Good**

**Jamie:Look I'm in town for a couple of days and I just wanted to drop by to see how you and Sophie were doing.**

**Matthew:That's really great timing because I was actually going to host a party tonight so you can come by then. It's formal attire and I will have my butler set up the guest bedroom for you and have my assistance give you the address.**

**Jamie:Oh that's not really necessary, I rented a motel room.**

**Matthew:I insist!**

**Jamie:But I really didn't bring any formal clothes.**

**Matthew:I will have my tailor make you a suit. He has excellent taste and it will cost you nothing. I will see you around 7. Bye.**

**Jamie:Fine, bye**

"Well?" Jack asked, Jamie looked toward him and bunny saying "Looks like we're attending a party."


	6. Authors Note 2

OK... I know I said that I would update my stories soon after the last chapter was posted but seeing that is has been over nearly an year since then I apologize a million times for breaking that promise but I swear I'm going to start working on some new chapters. But I do also did have a lot of school work at the end and then I just got done with color guard camp last week until June 15/16 but I decided that I should explain why I have been gone so long but finally now have enough time to update but I can't garentee that the chapters are going to updated frequently due to color guard camp and entering high school but I will try to make it work to the best of my ability! I understand if you guys are upset and mad at me but I do hope soon that you can forgive me.?


	7. A quick AN

I forgot to tell you guys that I'm going to also updating these stories on Quotev and Wattpad and that any outfits featured in the stories should be found on my profile because I don't know why it won't come up when I update new chapters.


	8. A

Ok, I know I haven't updated this in forever but I've had major writer's block and I need some new ideas. Please help. I'm really sorry about the long wait.


End file.
